


Danganronpa: Another Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is proud to say they are opening a large hotel for their students. Indoor pool, elegant rooms, butlers tending their every need, a game room; this building is paradise. However, it becomes a killing game for 16 Ultimates. Who will fall into despair? Who will continuing hoping?





	Danganronpa: Another Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC fanfic. I seen so many SYOCs on Fanfiction.Net. So I decided to hold my own killing game. Sorry, not accepting any OCs from anyone (I got a cast already). Anyways, I don't own Danganronpa or anything else someone may own.

Females:  
*Simone Grace - Ultimate Ballerino  
*Hana Amamiya - Ultimate ???  
*Futaba Fujimoto - Ultimate Warden  
*Cle0 - Ultimate Android   
*Eiko Kitagawa - Ultimate Unlucky Student  
*Alice Hale - Ultimate Broadway Actress  
*Violet Gatsby - Ultimate Military Adviser  
*Haruka Grimm - Ultimate Dystopian Novelist

Males:  
*Alejandro Angelo - Ultimate Model  
*Yuki Kaname - Ultimate Veterinarian  
*Daren Nightshade - Ultimate Pirate  
*Hiro Sumeragi - Ultimate Manga Author  
*Jay Black - Ultimate Con Artist  
*Makoto Shirogane - Ultimate DJ  
*Luke Yamagishi - Ultimate Karate Champion  
*Rafael Gray - Ultimate Phantom Thief


End file.
